Dear Nick
by itsrainingoutside
Summary: She watches him walk down the hall, his arm around his new girlfriend Selena. She finds it hard to believe that he was hers. Her heart aches inside. Why did she have to let him go? Two-shot. NILEY.


**Pairing: Miley + Nick  
Words: 1,153  
Type: Two-shot  
****_  
*Her: Miley  
_****_*Him: Nick_**

* * *

**Her**  
I watch _him_ walk down the hall, _his_ arm casually around a beautiful, petite brunette's waist with a closed mouth smile. _He_ says something to her, I can't read lips but I assume it was something funny, because the brunette giggles, her laugh erupting echoing off the hallway walls. _He_ looks so happy with her – happier than when he was with me.  
_Ouch.  
_I see the two coming closer to my direction. I quickly try to look occupied, badgering through my locker 'looking' for something and making my long auburn coloured locks cover my hot, blushing face hide from the couple. I sense them walk by; _his _voice low and manly, talking to _his new_ girlfriend. Their voices get distant, as they make their way to their classes. _He _is probably walking _his_ girlfriend to her next class. _He _is probably holding her hand, tight and nervous like the first time _he_ held hands with me. I wonder if her heart is beating, or if she knows that she's one of the luckiest girls in the school right now. Or even the world, to have her hand interlocked with _his._  
I feel stupid, my head dug into my locker. A lousy tear escapes my right eye and I quickly wipe it away. All I know is that I stopped trying to look occupied the second they turned the corner. I quickly grab my History 12 textbook, binder filled with lined paper and my pencil case. I slam the locker in anger, frustration, sadness and confusion, as I make my way down to my next class, hoping that this day would get better.

**Him**  
I see _her_, standing alone. _Her_ face looking frightened and not at all like the brave girl I knew before.  
It was all so different now.  
I think to myself_, is it any better? Am I happier? Is she happier?_  
I push the thoughts away. What did it matter? I have a girlfriend now … The first one since _her._ I sneak my arm around Selena's waist. Selena smiles at me, and I give her a closed smile, showing no teeth.  
I think I see _her _eyes flash in terror. Maybe it's just my eyes.  
I, again, push the thoughts away. I need to get _her_ out of my life but I see _her_ five days of the week. Besides, I have Selena. And it's not like she isn't pretty or caring but she won't ever be the same as _her_.  
Selena asks me what's wrong, as I snap out of my thoughts and I tell her it's nothing. I insert a little chuckle in there because I know it will reassure her. That's something else – Selena is good at reading books … period. The thing she isn't good at is reading my eyes, expressions, thoughts and feelings. If I give her a smile, she will think I'm happy. If I laugh, she will think I'm in a good mood. That's something good – and bad, I guess. I guess it's kind of different, because _she _could read my face all so well.  
I want to make Selena happy. I want to know that I can be a good boyfriend. She is really pretty, with dark features such as her long brown hair in waves and her eyes like the night. She is the only girl that I had the confidence to ask out and here we are, a few weeks later and we're now the labels of: boyfriend, girlfriend, couple and/or "lovebirds".  
Don't get me wrong … I like her. But somehow, I feel like there's something wrong.  
_She _is still standing there. Maybe _she's_ looking at Selena and me together. I feel my heart getting a little faster – the way it always does when I see her. Maybe she wants to say hi, or make up. My hopes soar in the air, but a voice creeps into my mind.  
_No, Nick._ _She left you. Why would she want you back? She said that you were obsessive and creepy. She said she didn't want you anymore, and that's why she dumped you. You got her gifts, presents, held her hand when she was scared. You took her places, on dates and protected her. She went and ended the only good thing in your life. She didn't look broken like you did. She was smiling with her friends, flirting with the new boys while you were sitting there in your own world. Thinking what it might have been. You have Selena now. She treats you better than she ever did.  
_Selena almost has to yell my name to get my attention, and I look at her, the voice immediately vanishing. I apologize and say something funny to make her laugh. Her laugh is certainly one of a kind. It almost fills up the entire hallway and I can tell I succeeded in making her laugh.  
We get closer to _her_ and my heart is still beating fast. I make my grip on Selena tighter, pulling her close and she takes in my freshly sprayed on cologne. _She _looks busy, trying to find something, perhaps a textbook or a pencil. Maybe even a hair elastic for P.E – I don't know.  
All I know is that I'm disappointed. She doesn't even look at me nor acknowledge me in anyway.  
We pass _her_. Selena and I are in a deep conversation about … okay, forget it. She's the one talking; I'm the one mostly listening and inserting a few "ahuh"'s and "oh, really?" in there. _She _is still in the back of my mind.  
_Forget her!_ I order myself. It doesn't work._ She doesn't want me anymore. She left me. If she wants me back, that's too bad. I know that I'm too good for her. Yes, that's why I'm glad I'm with Selena. Selena and I are perfect together. She's out of my life now. I don't need her. I'm doing great without her. She hurt me.  
_Selena is still talking about meteor showers or whatever, and we turn the corner, my arm still around her waist. I'm walking Selena to her next class. I don't look back.  
To be honest, I sneak a quick glance at _her_. _Her_ head is still dug in her locker but I swear I see a tear run down her pale cheek.


End file.
